


An Overdramatic December

by RedJumper



Series: The Broken Heart [4]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Group chat, M/M, Social Media, Stranger Things (TV 2016) References, Texting, Tumblr, Twitter, klaus (2018) references, movies - Freeform, university choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: Peil Nerry @NeiltheplatypusFair is foul and foul is fairHarvard is great and great is HarvardLet me act dear dad and not climb up these ivy leavesTodd Anderson @AndersonTodd RT: @neiltheplatypusKeating will be glad that his teaching has resulted in this wonderful creation.[A look through Neil's phone]
Relationships: Charlie Dalton & Neil Perry, One sided/ambiguous, Todd Anderson/Neil Perry
Series: The Broken Heart [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004994
Kudos: 23





	An Overdramatic December

**Author's Note:**

> READ SERIES NOTE.   
> set December 2020 purely because of NYU app datelines.   
> Don't own characters.

Google search history   
12:47 NYU stage acting   
12:43 Columbia university drama  
12:39 Harvard thearea club  
12:25 drama degree Harvard   
12:17 what minimum GPa does Harvard accept 

-

Peil Nerry @Neiltheplatypus   
Fair is foul and foul is fair   
Harvard is great and great is Harvard  
Let me act dear dad and not climb up these ivy leaves 

Todd Anderson @AndersonTodd RT: @neiltheplatypus  
Keating will be glad that his teaching has resulted in this wonderful creation. 

-

Charles: u ok  
Neillium: Ivy League suck ass  
Charles: don't apply u don't have 2  
Neillium: yeah I do  
Charles: also apply to others then.   
Charles: doesn't NYC have acting schools.   
Charles: Todd's applying to Columbia u won't be alone   
Neillium: ah   
Neillium: you apply yet?  
Charles: not yet. Cam checking over my essay 1st  
Neillium: really?  
Charles: Todd's busy and he offered  
Neillium: still Yale?  
Charles: and Stanford and Berkeley and ucla  
Neillium: if I didn't want to at least pretend I'll do something with my acting I would join you other there  
Charles: I might stay  
Neillium: you won't   
Neillium: I'll be okay Charlie not matter where we end up  
Charles: yales nice. Meeks took me to that open day remember   
Neillium: your lockscreen is you on Long Beach  
Charles: u got me there   
Neillium: I'm applying  
Neillium: fuck I need help   
Charles: be right there 

-

Google search history   
19:57 how to get over someone  
19:52 how to convince someone to break up with their girlfriend  
17:21 Alpha Helices proteins stabilise?   
16:32 amazon Macbeth   
14:42 Macbeth decides to kill speech 

-

Oscar Wilde: Going to be late. Knox wants to talk  
Laurence Oliver: Chris?  
Oscar Wilde: History. I think  
Laurence Oliver: cool I'll just start without you   
Oscar Wilde: DONT YOU DARE I WILL BE THERE   
Laurence Oliver: but toddy I've already clicked played  
Oscar Wilde: fuck you Perry  
Laurence Oliver: feisty   
Oscar Wilde: I think Knox is going need me all night. Lots to go over  
Laurence Oliver: Todd no we've planned this for months  
Oscar Wilde: *two weeks   
Oscar Wilde: and you know I was joking. I'll be there by 9 it's just the essay for tomorrow he wants checked   
Laurence Oliver: stay as long as he needs you too. I'll just rewatch some stranger things  
Oscar Wilde: I'll be there by nine. 

-

Peil Nerry @Neiltheplatypus   
Would I like to live in the 80s? No not really   
Would I like to live in a 80s themed show? Fuck yeah

Stephen @themeekwillinherit RT: @neiltheplatypus  
Would you like to live in a show called stranger things? Yes  
Do you need better taste in shows? Yes

R. Cameron @RichardCameron03 RT: @themeekswillinherit @neiltheplatypus   
Season 3 came out six months ago why are you still obsessed? There's much better shows Neil. 

Coolio daddio @daltoncharliedalton RT: @richardcameron03 @themeekswillinherit @neiltheplaypus  
Four words.   
Charlie Heaton  
Natalia Dyer

-

3 gays 1 bi

Charlie: guess what Cameron just said?  
Meeks: I hate you  
Pitts: that you're an asshole  
Charlie: harsh and wrong  
Charlie: no takers?  
Charlie: he fucking said he prefers Joe Keery  
Charlie: like one you're wrong  
Charlie: and two wtf   
Meeks: 6/7?  
Pitts: it would be 5?  
Meeks: would it?  
Pitts: yes?  
Neil: it's 4 and that's its  
Charlie: ah and as always mr perry shows up to show his morals  
Neil: I told you its not funny   
Charlie: Neil  
Charlie: neillium   
Charlie: it's fucking hilarious. Do u know have many jokes I've already made to cam. He's red  
Pitts: pics?  
Charlie: here babe. Blackmail forever   
Charlie: [photo of Cameron glaring while tomato red in the face]  
Neil: has he said anything?  
Charlie: it doesn't matter if he has. He's not getting add to the gc and he's also an ass so idc  
Neil: 4/7  
Meeks: Todd?  
Neil: 4/7. Until either of them say something they are straight in our minds  
Charlie: morals, ugh  
Pitts: it makes sense. It's horrible thinking that people know something you don't want them to  
Charlie: yh yh ik but they're also the most oblivious people ever I don't think either has realised anything  
Meeks: remember Todd has a girlfriend  
Charlie: I love Ginny but she's clearly a beard   
Neil: goddamnit Charlie  
Charlie: okay  
Charlie: I am v sorry I keep insinuating out friends sexualities and for yet again not believing in Todd's relationship 

-

[ @dramaticyawping ] Proof I'm a fool in love: I protect him from something that I desperately wish to be true.   
#personal#mutralspleasedontjudegemeforhowmuchicae#pleaselikemebutalsopleasedontbeuncomfortable 

-

Oscar Wilde: sorry  
Laurence Oliver: what for?  
Oscar Wilde: he wants to talk Chris. He's thinks she wants to break up with him  
Laurence Oliver: she does. Gin told me  
Oscar Wilde: I know but I don't want to hurt him  
Laurence Oliver: hiding the truth will hurt more   
Oscar Wilde: yeah but I won't be me hurting him   
Laurence Oliver: I'll get the hot chocolate   
Oscar Wilde: Neil don't   
Oscar Wilde: Neil   
Oscar Wilde: and you're in the kitchen already aren't you  
Oscar Wilde: at least make chocolate milk or something for yourself. you hate hot chocolate. 

-

Neillium: what anything front the kitchen  
Charles: why mr perry are you breaking this schools precious rules  
Neillium: like you aren't on the roof right now   
Charles: I'm not  
Neillium: sure  
Neillium: so what anything   
Charles: cranberry juice   
Neillium: yeah okay  
Neillium: wait  
Neillium: why   
Charles: Pitts   
Neillium: big carton or small  
Charles: he says big   
Charles: y you in the kitchen anyway aren't you having a date night   
Neillium: not a date. He has a girlfriend. You know this.   
Charles: yh yh  
Charles: so  
Neillium: I'm making hot chocolate.   
Charles: for ur not date  
Neillium: for me  
Charles: u don't like it and haven't since you threw up when we were 13 so suck it perry  
Charles: literally   
Charles: plz sexual tension is a killer  
Neillium: I would if I could  
Neillium: wait  
Charles: caught you  
Charles: feel good to joke doesn't it  
Neillium: fuck you  
Neillium: are you just with Pitts  
Charles: and Meeks. Y  
Neillium: Todd's still with Knox. I'm bored  
Charles: annoy Cameron with stranger things. Plz I need him pissed at someone else  
Neillium: what did you do  
Charles: what did I do  
Charles: WHAT DID I DO  
Charles: FUCKING NOTHJNG   
Charles: that asshole left our room after I took his photo after glaring at me for a good five fucking minutes and then came back and demanded I leave SINCE I APPARENTLY ANNOYED HIM so now I'm with Pitts and Meeks and going to be killed in my sleep  
Neillium: you can handle him  
Charles: u fucking know it   
Charles: I just pisses me off that we argued over Joe Keery and not Charlie Heaton  
Neillium: of course  
Charles: u back in ur dorm now  
Neillium: yep come get Pitts juice and some candy  
Charles: sour patch kids?  
Neillium: only for you babe

-

Peil Nerry @neiltheplatypus   
Klaus (2018) review  
4/5 stars  
Great animation and story. Loved the relationship between Klaus and Jesper. The magical elements = chefs kiss. disgruntled character turning happy with his life - amazing, wish I was him.   
Bonus star for causing Todd to cry.


End file.
